Conexión
by Annbones
Summary: Ellos tal vez no lo recuerdan, pero de seguro el destino sí...


Un pequeño delirio que se me ha ocurrido, y simplemente espero que les guste, porque esa será la única satisfacción que obtendré, escribo por amor al arte únicamente.

Se ve que mi musa anda como romántica o melancólica.

**Conexión**

El hermoso día de verano no consigue alegrar el rostro de la joven sentada junto a la ventana de su habitación.

A simple vista, es una adolescente como cualquier otra: ojos azules, cabello castaño algo ondulado recogido en una sencilla cola de caballo, unos dieciséis años. La tristeza de su rostro no consigue del todo ocultar su belleza.

- ¡Jovencita! – la voz aguda la sobresalta y la hace poner en pie con aire culpable – Vamos –.

La muchacha sale de su cuarto con paso lento, diríase que casi arrastrando los pies. Está en ya no recuerda que número de casa adoptiva, no sabe por cuánto tiempo, pues ya ha empezado a notar en el matrimonio que debería cuidar de ella las miradas de cansancio que indican que pronto deberá volver a meter sus pertenencias en una bolsa negra.

Es un hermoso sábado de sol radiante. Si estuviera en su casa, con su familia, de seguro tendría la libertad de elegir entre el jardín trasero o el delantero para sentarse a leer un libro, y su madre le traería limonada o su hermano se acercaría de vez en cuando a molestarla amistosamente.

Pero nada de eso pasará ya.

Está en una casa extraña, y debe acompañar al matrimonio que son sus tutores a un desfile militar. Justamente ella, que desde pequeña se declara abiertamente pacifista. Y es que Temperance Brennan, con sus dieciséis años, ya tiene sus ideas muy claras.

A la misma hora, en no muy lejano cuartel de entrenamiento, un joven recluta de 21 años, de cabello y ojos marrones, termina de cepillar el uniforme que vestirá.

El intenso ejercicio al que son sometidos los soldados le ha dado un cuerpo musculoso, pero la férrea, casi brutal disciplina del ejercito no ha conseguido doblegar su sonrisa alegre y confiada, ni la fe en el mundo que brilla en sus ojos.

Su familia también irá a verlo desfilar, su madre, su hermano menor e incluso su abuelo. Y no puede evitar estar un poco nervioso, aunque jamás lo reconocería.

Lo han elegido para desfilar en primera fila por recomendación de su superior. "Es usted un excelente recluta, Booth, y será un gran soldado. Con su increíble puntería innata y suficiente práctica, será un gran francotirador".

Francotirador.

Eso es lo que preocupa su mente y su corazón. No niega que lo que está haciendo, entrenarse para soldado, es lo que quiere. Pero francotirador… es otra cosa. Es a sangre fría.

Y aunque sabe la dificultad de aquel entrenamiento, y lo enorgullece que lo hayan elegido, intuye que no será satisfactorio realizar bien aquella tarea.

- ¡Reclutas! – llama una voz autoritaria, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – El transporte para el desfile sale en 40 minutos – el coronel sale a paso apresurado y en la puerta se gira – Y quiero a todos con el uniforme completo –recalca la última palabra mirando al joven que se presentó con calcetines a rayas de colores al primer entrenamiento físico.

Una hora y media más tarde, en aquella plaza se ha congregado una multitud para escuchar a la banda y ver el desfile de los soldados.

Entre la muchedumbre apiñada junto a las vallas se encuentra Temperance Brennan. Sus ojos observan con apenas curiosidad el espectáculo que se desarrolla frente a ella.

Nada de eso le importa en realidad.

A unos metros de distancia, ya ocupando su lugar en la fila, Seeley Booth busca el rostro de seguro sonriente de su madre, o al menos la gorra que regaló a su hermano menor al marcharse al ejército.

En ese instante, apenas por unos segundos, una mirada azul y una marrón se encuentran, y dos jóvenes corazones se saltan un latido. La fe y la esperanza chocan con la tristeza y el dolor.

Y mientras en algún lugar del mundo, unos estudiantes discuten la teoría de Platón sobre los humanos divididos y separados de su otra mitad como castigo, en ese parque, sin saber siquiera quién es aquel sabio, dos jóvenes podrían ser testimonio de la conexión entre las almas.

Como si fuera planeado, en ese mismo momento suenan los tambores militares como señal de comienzo del desfile, mientras la joven es empujada por un gentío exaltado que aplaude.

Pero la conexión se ha producido, y el destino lo recordará, aún cuando ellos no lo hagan.

* * *

><p>No es que crea en el destino, pero...<p>

¿Les gustó?

Besos

Ana


End file.
